Love brought them together
by oliverqueen01
Summary: Roxas and Xion have been friends since they were 7. Unbeknownst to Roxas, Xion started to develop feelings for him after a specific incident back then. Will Roxas put two and two together or will he let her feelings go unnoticed all before graduation?


Roxas: Arhem, my good buddy Oliverqueen01 here does not own Kingdom hearts. It belongs to Disney, Square Enix and Testuya Nomura and the companies the games are on. Please support the official release.

* * *

Chapter 1: Best Friends Since Childhood

Twilight Town. Monday morning 7:00 am. 13 Oathkeeper Drive...

 _A young man with golden, gravity-defying spiky hair laid in bed dreaming. However, unbeknownst to him there stood another person in the room about to wake him. The mysterious figure popped black earbuds into his ears, went through their phone, and started playing a song so loudly that it blasted the boy out of his bed and onto the floor. When the golden-haired boy fully opened his eyes, he saw a red headed man with green eyes wearing a black shirt and blue jeans laughing._

"Goddamnit Lea. You couldn't have been a normal person and wake me up by splashing a bucket of cold water or something on me?" the boy yelled as he rubbed his eyes.

"But that's so cliche; everyone does that, Roxas." Lea shot back jokingly.

"So? It's the same thing with using music."Roxas countered back

Lea chuckled. "You got a point there. Now hurry up, we don't want to keep the little lady waiting, do we?" Lea asked as he started to walk out the room.

"Pffft, speaking of her... where is she? I thought she would show up with you." Roxas asked as he looked for his pants to put on himself.

Lea scratched the back of his neck."She's..."

Meanwhile at 20 Oathkeeper Drive...

 _A young woman with blue eyes and short black hair wearing a white blouse and black jeans was staring at herself in the mirror. When she was done that she sat down on her bed to put on her black and white sneakers. When she was done she walked over to her small jewellery box and pulled out a simple black wristwatch and a intricate black key necklace and put it on her neck._

"Perfect." A loud knock was then heard on her door.

"XION HURRY UP! IT'S ALREADY 7:30 WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Xion sighed as she opened the door to reveal her blond half sister Naminé. Naminé was the opposite of Xion where as Xion had black hair blue eyes, Naminé had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes and wore a lot of white clothes. In fact even her room was all white even her bed. "Geez, do you have to be so loud Nami?" Xion asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, but you are taking too long Xi. Are we trying to impress a certain someone this morning or are we just doing the whole let's make Naminé wait because she's so impatient to get to school to meet her boyfriend thing again?" Naminé asked in a teasing tone

Xion turned red and blushed extremely before she answered. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You're just making up things again like usual."

"Righhhht. And my real name is actually Goofy the duck the 3rd. Now hurry up, breakfast is getting cold!" Naminé shut the door behind her leaving Xion alone in her room.

" _So note to self... make sure Naminé doesn't watch anymore of those romance animes, dramas or even books. She goes overboard and starts coming up with ridiculous theories on who I have a crush on. Although now she's getting close to figuring out who it is... even if he doesn't know it yet."_

Xion giggled to herself as she picked up her black and grey backpack and took one last look at her appearance before she headed downstairs to the kitchen to find her breakfast, sister and mother waiting for her.

Xion's and Naminé's mother was a very beautiful woman. She had long brown hair which had two long semi-curls in front of her face. The back of her hair was tied with a red ribbon which held a large braid. She also had very beautiful green eyes. She was wearing brown boots and two piece dress. The skirt was a pink and white ruffled skirt with a white stripe running through the pink part. The top was red and white and had a string that was tied at the neck which held the top together.

"Good morning mom." Xion said as he entered the dining room.

"Good morning sweetie. You look beautiful this morning." Her mother replied.

Xion blushed "Mom... stop it, you say that every morning to Naminé and I."

Naminé giggled at Xion's comment while their mother looked at her dumbfounded.

"But it's true, both of you have grown up to be both beautiful young, fine, well behaved girls. I remember the days when you two were just babies and all you did was eat, sleep, cry, and poop."

"EWWW! Mom TMI!" Naminé and Xion said in unison.

Xion and Naminé were trying to block out what their mother had just said to them while their mother was giggling at them. When both of them had finally calmed down they began to eat their breakfast but not before Xion asked a question. "Say mom, where's dad?"

"Oh, that father of yours left early. Something about how your Cloud needed to fix his bike or something like that." their mother answered.

"Cloud broke the bike again? Something tells me Tifa doesn't know yet and when she does find out both of them will go flying." Naminé interjected

All three of them laughed.

"Well in any case eat up you two, something tells me that your friends will be here in 3...2...1."

And on cue there was a knock on the door. Their mother opened the door to reveal Roxas and Lea standing in front of her. Both of them had wide grins on their faces before they spoke.

"Good morning Ma'am." Roxas and Lea spoke in unison.

"Boys have many times have I told you? Please just call me Ms. Aerith or just Aerith. Ma'am just makes me feel so old."

"We'll get that memorized. Now where are the two young and lovely females that reside in this house? Because this morning Roxas wouldn't shut up about how much he loves Xion and how he can't live without her." Lea joked.

Roxas nudged Lea hard in the ribs who then kneeled over wincing in pain. Everyone else was laughing. When the laughter died down everyone said goodbye to Aerith and left for school. Lea and Naminé decided to walk ahead leaving Roxas and Xion in the back behind them.

"So what was Lea saying true?" Xion teased Roxas

"Oh please, if that was true then my real name is really Roxas Mario Strife."

The two of them giggled.

Roxas and Xion were best friends since childhood when they first met. Roxas was 7 and Xion was 7 as well. The first time they played together there were at Roxas's house in the backyard trying to corner his pet Moogle into a bath. It ended with the Moogle flying inside the house and both Roxas and Xion outside soaking wet from the bath water that was supposed to be used on the Moogle.

* * *

While this was going on Naminé looked at them and sighed which caught Lea's attention.

"These two are hopeless aren't they?" Naminé asked him

"What do you mean?"

"Look at them Lea... look at them and tell me you don't think that should get together already."

Lea sighed as he gave his reply.

"Look Naminé, they've been best friends since we've been kids. Do I honestly think that they should take the next step and date each other? Yes I do, but at the same time we can't force them into a relationship if they don't want to be in one. It'd just been awkward if someone forced them into it. They have to come to that conclusion on their own. Got it memorized?"

"Yes Lea, I've got it memorized." Naminé replied in a mock joking voice.

Naminé and Lea laughed so loudly that it caused Roxas and Xion to break from their conversation and looked at them with what the in the world were you talking about looks on their faces. To which the older two shrugged it off. After 15 minutes of walking they finally reached their destination Twilight town high.

The large reddish brown building came into view with the large black gate in the front. Off to the right there was a large parking lot housing both students cars in the front and staff cars in the back.

"Well you two, this is where we part ways until lunch see ya." Lea told them.

Roxas and Xion waved goodbye to Lea and Naminé as they headed for their lockers. Xion's locker was right next to Roxas's. Xion's Locker was neat and organized with a couple of pictures of herself and Roxas and their other friends on the door. On the other hand Roxas's locker was messy and disorganized.

* * *

"Roxas, are you ever going to clean your locker?" Xion asked sighing as she pulled out some textbooks from her locker.

"One of these days, just admit you love my messiness."

"Sure I will and I'm really a royal knight of Disney Castle."

The two of them laughed as the bell rung. The two of them got the textbooks they needed and closed their lockers and made their way to their first period class: world history.

When they got to class they made their way to their desks in the back as they waited for their teacher. As time passed students one by one began to fill into the classroom. When the bell rang signalling the beginning of first period, a man with a scar on his face, brown hair and blue eyes walked into the classroom. He was also wearing a black coat with red wings at the back and sleeves, a multi belted black pants and shoes, as well as gloves on his hands with a belted wrist guard.

"Morning class."

"Morning Mr. Leon."

"I trust that you all had a good weekend, now I've marked and graded your reports on the Foretellers and the first Keyblade war. Some of you I'm very impressed with the detail the amount of detail that went into your reports. Some of you did alright with room with improvement for future assignments and some of you... need more work." He told them.

Squall then began to hand back the reports to everyone in the class. He eventually made his way to Xion and Roxas.

"Ms. Fair, good work on your report. I liked the detail you went into on the leaders of the unions and the meaning of their names."

"Thank you sir." Xion blushed as she thanked Leon.

"Mr Strife... you on the other hand can take a page out of your friends book and actually do your research instead of lazily half doing your work. I know you can do better than this, One more paper like this and I'm afraid I have to call your parents in."

Xion giggled and gave Roxas a I told you so look as Roxas gulped at the thought of his mother finding out that he slacked off on writing a paper because he was playing video games with his guy friends. He was more scared of her rather than his father because he knew for a fact that one punch from her would break all his bones in his body.

"Now then open your textbooks to page 132 and read the passage on the history of Agrabah while I go and photocopy a few papers for you to work on."

Everyone nodded as Leon left the room. Roxas slumped his head onto his desk, Xion moved her desk closer to him and spoke.

"Roxas... you were playing Legacy of the Keyblader again with Hayner, Pence, Lea and Sora again when you were writing this paper weren't you?" Xion asked in a annoyed tone.

"How did you know?" Roxas asked in shock.

"Cause I know you too well." Xion sighed.

She then pulled a piece of paper out of her notebook and wrote a paragraph on it before showing it to Roxas. He then looked it.

"I Roxas Fuzei Strife promise to do better on my work so that my parents won't kill me for getting very bad grades. If in the event I do need help I am to ask my best friend Xion Suiiki Fair for help or my teachers or my parents."

Xion punched Roxas as he finished.

"What is this Xi?" Roxas asked in confusion.

"This is a promise you need to keep for me. Promise me Roxas that you will do better because I want you to graduate with me, It'd suck if I only had to graduate with only the rest of our friends and not you."

"Xion.."

Xion knew that Roxas wouldn't take her seriously just by her writing the promise for him. She then knew what she had to do. She made a puppy dog face and looked at Roxas with pleading eyes. She knew that he wouldn't be able to resist her after this.

Roxas sighed.

"Fine, I'll keep this promise. By the way how do I keep talking myself into these things with you?"

"Because... I'm awesome and you know that I would keep pestering you into this unless you don't want your parents to kill you. That and your really gullible sometimes. But it's one of the reasons we get along so well."

Roxas grinned at her and said yes as Squall walked back into the room and began his lesson for the day on the history of Agrabah, while they were taking notes Xion took a small glance at Roxas every so often without him or Leon noticing with one thought in her head.

" _Yeah Roxas we do get along so well even if I do like you as more than friends."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Well what did you think? I wanted to try setting them in high school and see what happens. Anyway next chapter we'll find out more about when and why Xion fell for Roxas and expand on the whole relationship that will eventually form. Anyway if you liked this chapter go ahead a give it a like, follow and if you want a review. And a special amazing shout out to my beta reader for this story: Gryffne :) Seriously she's awesome.

Since there are now reviews for this being the first chapter I'll be responding to them next chapter.

Until next time this is Oliverqueen01 signing off.

" _It's real this time isn't it? Hinata is a great person, almost too good for you. And it's obvious she had a reason she couldn't reveal because when a girl truly falls in love, her feelings don't change that easily. They can't change. I understand how she feels very well."_

-Sakura Haruno (Naruto:The Last)


End file.
